Creepy Halloween
by Periapt Shards
Summary: When the Tomb Raider finds a tomb and opens it, it's up to the Demon Hunter to set things right before Halloween night, but somehow Lara is captured by the evil warlock Master and it's up to the Demon Hunter to save the world from it's doom. LC&KT...In-Progress...
1. Prologue

**I am back, my exams are finally done and I'm on holiday. Starting of my holiday here's a new story I have been working on ever since Halloween night was posted. I hope you like it and don't forget to press the button below to review the chapters. happy holidays for everyone and enjoy reading the first part of the story. :D**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Kurtis POV**

I stood in front of a big statue that looked like a big pumpkin head. I was waiting for the three witches of the town, a town that is separated from the mortal world. I hated to be in this place, when if I'm half like them, I couldn't stand the place. The Lux Veritatis was formed to keep these creatures in their town and on Halloween night they may not go into the mortal world with an evil scheme or else we would know about it and here I am because of that same reason.

As I waited some creatures just looked at me like a vampire, werewolves, ghost, trolls, ogres, Pumpkin head people, skeletons, Goblins, humanoids and much more. It creep me out. This wouldn't have happen if Lara didn't find that artifact and opened the tomb of the creepy. I know she's a Tomb Raider and everything but she can for once just listen to me when I had told her a week ago to not open the tomb for Halloween was around the corner. Do you think she'd listen to me, no? She too stubborn to listen to anything I have to say and know she has been kidnapped by one of the warlocks. This was just not my week. I thought this Halloween would be like the others, chases damn demons bring them back if I didn't kill them and then I got some kind of party to stay out of the police lights. I was already a wanted man.

I looked to see the witches came to me, I really didn't want to do this but I had no choice. They stop just a few inches away from me. I sighed and started telling them everything that happened starting with last week.


	2. Chapter 1

**So here's the next chapter, I hope everyone liked the Prologue and that you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to Review the chapter.**

**Thanks for the Review FanGirl Gamer I'm glad you liked the start and hope you like this one. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_One week earlier_

At the graveyard, in the far end of it, there was a women crying over a tombstone. She had a red rose in her hand, as she bend down and placed it on the grave. "There's a beginning and an end to everything in this world. We live and we die. We are only passing, but seeing him die was the last thing I wanted." The women said as she got up from the grave.

"I had seen all my friends and family die around me and he was the last person I wanted to lose" She cried more. She turned around and as she walked away, a lightning bolt illumined the sky and made the name clear on the tombstone in the darkness. 'Winston Smith'

Lara walked back to her car a she heard more thunder coming from the skies. As she claimed into the car, it started to rain, hard. She started the engine and drove off, back to Croft Manor. When she had arrived, she drove into the garage and claimed out of the car. She closed the garage door and went upstairs. It was only her in this hug place, alone and sad. She sighted and walked upstairs to her bedroom. She took a long shower before she went to bed.

* * *

**Kurtis POV**

I woke up from the thunder and got up, walked to the windows and saw it was still rain. It had been raining since last night. I sighed, this was London, and it never stopped raining. I walked to the bathroom and took a shower before heading to the living room to watch the news.

Sitting down on the cough, I turned on the news and listen. First they talked about Halloween being in one week. I sighed, here comes the big job again. Me going after some monster who wants to eat the kid or another demon trying to rule the world by doing something horrible. After they talked about that, they toned into a big Manor. I thought to myself, that was Lara's Manor. I was only there once. Met the butler, he really was irritating. Following Lara everywhere she went but she told me he was like a father to her after her father disappeared and Roth died. So I listened carefully to what they were saying about Lara this time:

_Yesterday, Winston Smith had been buried after dying from old age. Lady Croft was seen leaving the graveyard last night in the pouring rain. It looked like she was crying. Today we hear that Miss Croft's uncle had arrived, Lord Errol Croft. He and his brother had been ravels in the field and soon after his brother's death, Lord Errol and Lady Croft start to be ravels. We still don't know why and what happened years ago but now he had arrived to meet the- _

I turned the TV off, I remember Lara saying something about her uncle trying to rule the world in fame and fortune, with an artifact she had claimed to find first. That didn't really surprise me but I think I need to go and see if she's alright or if she needed help her uncle.

I got up and grabbed my backpack and my keys, heading down the stairs and out into the pouring rain. I got onto my bike and drove off to Croft Manor.

* * *

**Lara POV**

I was fighting with Jake in the field, training me as like so many years ago. He was the only one who knew Winston as long as I did and he had helped me on my first raiding since my father went missing. As we fought and I got him on his back, I heard a helicopter from above. I got up and looked at Jake as he got up also. He looked up and said "Is it flying low." I looked up and sighed,

"Grab the guns." I said and walked off. Jake picked them up and walked next to me.

I arrived at the back of my Manor and saw the helicopter had landed. Not so far was a man standing and waiting for me. As Jake and I walked, Hillary, Winston's son had walked up to me. "It's you uncle, Lara. I did try to get him to come at a better time but he is a busy man." I looked at Jake and back at Hillary.

"Maybe it time to Jake to his room and set up a network for the PC" I said looking at where my uncle stood, before I walked to him. What he was doing here, I had no idea. As I stood next to him I heard him speak.

"Still playing soldier I see" I ignored that communed; he had said that to me on Friday, two days before the funeral. How I hated him still for what he did.

"What do you want Errol?" I got to the point.

"The family thinks it's time you moved out of the Manor." He said

"Father had given me this Manor, not the family." I said

"Well, with Winston gone the family doesn't see you carrying on with the married we had told you about a week ago." Errol said looking at me.

"I don't want to marry that fucked up man and that's that, so go tell the family if they want the house they need to get it over my dead body." I said in anger.

"Lara, why must you do this, you are the youngest of the Croft's and the last continued the seed." He said as I looked at him

"But not the name" I answered looking at him "I have things I need to do" I start to walk back to my manor when I heard him speak again making me stop.

"You know what we all want, Lara so do as a favorer and give the house up." He said

"And what is that" I asked looking at him, as I heard a motorbike stop at the front.

"What all Crofts' wants to continue the name that had been in this house for hundreds of years, something your father knew his little girl couldn't do."

"Well, I'm keeping the house, so do me a favor and get lost." I said and then Errol looked behind me at someone.

"Well, Lara if that's what you want, we will see you in a week again. Goodbye." He said and walked back to the helicopter. I turned around and who he had seen. I couldn't even believe my own eyes and before I knew it I had run up to him and hug him.

Errol looked out of his window of the helicopter as he saw me hugging the guy he just saw before flying away. I couldn't help it, I had missed him. I looked at him, into those blue eyes. "What are you doing here." I asked

"I heard the news about Winston and about your uncle being here" he answered.

"Yeah, the paparazzi follow him everywhere." I said

"But I also came to see you, for I had missed you so must." He said and kissed me on the lips, I returned the kiss.

"Let's go inside" I said and broke the hug, leading him back to my Manor's doors.


	3. Chapter 2

**So here's the next chapter, I hope everyone liked the Prologue and that you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to Review the chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews Hayffie-Jedi-GamingGirl, Ferilium and Velenona I'm glad you liked it :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The past**

**Lara POV**

I sat on the sofa in my study eating an apple as I looked at a necklace I had gotten from my father a long time ago. I sighed, as memories came back from the past. I looked up from the necklace to see Kurtis coming in and sitting on the opposite sofa, staring at me. I placed the piece of the apple on the table and leaned back on the sofa, looking back at him. "What?" I asked.

"I was just wondering what happened between you and your uncle" Kurtis answered.

"I did tell you." I said

"Yes but not the whole story, you just said that he had stolen an artifact from you to rule the world." Kurtis said. "So tell me"

"If I tell you then you need to tell me something about yourself." I started placing the necklace round my neck.

"Deal" he said.

"Well it started years ago." I began.

* * *

I just turn 20 years old…

I was driving my Jeep into Croft manor's yards. It had been a year since I have been here but the only reason I was back was because Winston had told me about father still being missing. So I had to come and hear the full story and he had something else to tell me about. As I stopped the Jeep, I claimed out of the Jeep and shut the door. I was wearing a black and white with spots t-shirt, a short and my short boots. My hair was in a bun but two pieces of my hair where hanging in my face, with some sun glasses.

I walked up to the door and rang the door bell, as I waited. I looked myself in the window and smiled. The door opened and Winston dropped a duster, with some bottle to, when seeing my. "Lady Croft" he said with a surprise.

I took off my sun glasses "Hallo Winston" I greeted with a smile

"Oh it's so good to see you my dear" he said hugging me as tight as he could.

"Thank you" I said tapping him on the back, as he broke the embrace he saw the jeep and looked at me.

"I hope you're not driving that to the funeral?" He asked, I looked back and then to Winston.

"It was on sale, a girl just can't refuse a bargain." I answered and walked past Winston and into the Manors halls as Winston stood there looking at the jeep, mumbling something about American imports. I just ignored him and walked to my old room.

The next day after my uncle arrived I found myself heading to a cave to find an artifact that is believed to hold the key to saving the world. I had found it and started walking back when I heard my Uncle's voice from far, as listen I could hear he was looking for me. I cursed the day he was ever born and turned around only to bump into a large man, he was ten time my weight so I couldn't fight him. He dragged me down to where my Uncle was standing "Look who I found" The man said to my uncle and gave my backpack to him.

"Lara" he said with smile taking the bag. "Put her over there" he said pointing to the wall. I was forced to sit down at the wall and I looked at him as he took out the artifact I had found. He looked at it.

"He never forgets this." Errol said and looked at me.

"That's what makes me wonder why he left it behind." I said in anger. Errol dig deeper in my bag and took out a pill bottle, I got up but was pushed down by one of his men that shouted at me "Sit!"

My uncle gave the bag to another man and said "Relax, she's harmless" he then looked at me.

"Who are you?" I asked not believing that this was the same man I loved seeing when I was a child.

"I'm your uncle" he answered with a smile and I knew he wasn't the man I had known my whole childhood.

"You're no relative of my father. You're a monster." I said in a harsh voice.

"Well we are following in his footsteps, are we? Monsters. Artifacts, Oooohhhh." He said waving his hands in the air, acting like a ghost. Then he sat down next to me and started saying things about how he thought I'd turn more into him. I told him that I'm nothing like him and then he started saying about how my father was the best, the original Tomb Raider and that I'm nothing less than a cave raider. He walked off leaving me with one question; my father could still be alive. Errol wanted me dead; he had order his men to blow me up but I got the upper hand and got out of there and started chasing after him.

* * *

Kurtis had been listening to my past this hold time, I could read his expression. He couldn't believe that my uncle was so evil and after I was done he asked me. "So did you ever find out if your father was in fact alive?"

"No, I was too busy going after Errol that I hadn't had the time. But I'm still hoping to find him. Errol his keeping him somewhere, I know it in my gut." I said.

"I'm sorry Lara, I thought my uncle was bad" he said.

"Now it's your turn to tell me about a part of your life." I said to him and he smirked at me.


	4. Chapter 3

**So here's the next chapter, I hope everyone liked the Prologue and that you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to Review the chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews Hayffie-Jedi-GamingGirl and Velenona :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lux past**

**Kurtis POV**

I stared at her for a moment, thinking of what I could tell her about myself. There was a lot she didn't know about me. "Kurtis" I snapped back to reality.

"Okay, I'll tell you something…The reason Rebelled." I said and started telling her about it.

* * *

I just turn 19 years old…

I came home from school that day, when I noticed that my father's car was standing at the garage. I sighed and walked in to the house, that's when I heard my father and mother speaking to each other. I quickly went closer to listen in.

"His a Lux Veritatis, Marie." My father said.

"I don't care what he is. I want him to have a normal live." My mother said back.

"He's not normal Marie; get it in your head." My father raised his voice.

"Don't give me that tone, Konstantin. He's my son to." My mother said in anger.

"I'll give you any tone I want. It's time for him to be a part of the shadow war" My father said that made me wish I was normal. I didn't want to be a part of this and the day has come. The day that my father was going to take me away from my home town, this wasn't gonna happen, not if I have something to do with it.

I walked up to my room and closed the door behind me. I quickly paced my school bag on the bed and walked up to my cupboard. I opened it and took out my backpack and also placed it on the bed. Then I walked to my messy desk and searched for my wallet. I found it and opened it up, to see how much I have. As I counted I heard screaming from down stars. It's was mother saying something about his still young. I sighed and counted the last note, $350. Not much but enough for now, Opened my backpack, check if everything was in it that needed and placed my wallet in a small bag that's in my backpack and closed up. I placed the bag on my back and walked out of my room. I looked down to see if anyone was watching me leave but there was no one. I walked past the kitchen and could hear my parents still fighting about me.

Outside and saw a cab stopping across the street. I walked to the car and tapped on the window of the driver's side. He rolled it down and looked at me. "What do you want, kid?"

"Can you take me to south west side of town?" I asked.

"Yes, climb in." he said and I opened the back door and climbed into, shutting it closed again. The car started to drive away from my house and I looked at it for the last time before it disappeared, as the cab turned a corner.

Not long after the drive, he stopped at a small house; I paid him and got out. The small place was where I kept my bike and other stuff, also where father and I trained. I went in after finding the keys in my back and went to a small room where I kept some knifes and a gun I've been fixing up since I got it four years ago. I took my holster and put everything the back before I grabbed my bike keys and going to my bike in the garage. I opened the garage door and pushed my bike out of there. I closed up and climbed on. I started the engine and drove off to New York.

* * *

Lara looked at me as I finished my story, not long and she spook to me "So your father forced you to do a lot of things?"

"Yeah, he even said I'm not going to school but my mother won that fight and I went to school." I said. "I heard from my father again but never saw him alive again since that day.

"What about your mother?" she asked.

"I only heard from her, when she sent me the Chirugai and shards a month after my father's death." I said. "But I know she's safe in a Lux stronghold, somewhere in Africa."

We didn't say a word after that and she went on reading a book. I only stared at her, trying to figure out what else have happened with her. I couldn't read her mind for a reason that she was blocking me out. She clever and knows what I can do. I sighed and looked up to see Hillary putting down some coffee. I'm glad Lara told him that I don't drink tea, typical Britain's, they love their tea. I took the cup and took a sip, but before I placed the cup we both heard something and we heard it again.

Bang! Bang! Bang!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Please leave it**

**Lara POV**

Bang! Bang! Bang!

I heard gun shots coming from down stairs and Kurtis and I shot up from the sofa and took our guns out of our holsters. I looked at Kurtis and nodded at him. I took it as a sign that he knew the plan. I start walking to the door as I saw that Kurtis was gone, I knew he was going to the shadows to sneak up to whoever has broken into my home and just started shooting.

I slowly opened the door and peeked out to see if the cost was clear. Just as I sighed in relief, I jumped back behind the wall as someone started shooting at me. I took a deep breath and waited a minute before running out and starting shooting the bastard that had almost shot me in the shoulder. In a few seconds his body fell to the floor, motionless. I quickly ducked as more bullets came storming down on me. Then I heard a man shout "Stand down" and soon the bullets stopped coming at me. I blow some dust of my shoulder and heard the same man shout "Lady Croft"

I got up and looked down to the main hall. I saw the man with his soldiers around him, and then I saw Kurtis lying on the ground unconscious next to Jake. Hillary and Zip was being held up at gun point and I stared in anger at the man who had shouted at me.

"What do you want" I asked, keeping my guns trained on him.

"Lady Croft, I want the Rose Skull." He demanded. I frowned at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said

"You know the skull that can create life and steal life from others." He stated

"And why would you think that I have it." I declared.

"You are working with a Lux Veritatis and will have access to its location." The man told me but I only look at Kurtis's motionless body and then shook my head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said in anger. "Now get out of my house."

"Say you don't have the skull, now that I have mentioned it, you will go and find it." He stated. "Let them go." The man said to his solders. "Till next time Lady Croft." He waved his hand at me and walked out of the main door, his soldier following him.

After they were gone, I quickly run down the stairs to the boys. As I came closer to them, Zip and Hillary looked at me. "What was that all about?" Zip asked and I bent down to Kurtis, feeling for any sign of life, I sighed in relief and looked up to Zip.

"I don't know" I answered and felt for any sign of life by Jake also, I was glad they both were alive. "Started searching for anything on this Rose Skull and cross reverence it to the Lux Veritatis." I told Zip.

"On it." He said and walked to the Tech room. I looked at Hillary.

"Help me carry these two to the sofa." I asked Hillary and he only nodded and picked Jake up by the arm as I picked Kurtis up. We got them on the sofa and Hillary quickly went to get the aid kit. I sighted and took some strains of hair out of Kurtis's face. He looked so peaceful when he was out cold. Hillary quickly came with the kit and I started wrapping Kurtis's wound up.

* * *

**Kurtis POV**

I woke up, pain in my side and touched the spot only to find a bandage there. I opened my eyes fuller and met two brown once. Lara was sitting on the coffee table, waiting for me to wake up. Suddenly I remembered what had happen in the few minutes that I was conscious. I attacked on the soldiers but another one surprised me from the back. The last thing I saw was the leader. I recognized him. He had worked for Gunderson a while back. I shot up and looked for them but I only felt Lara's hand on my shoulder, keeping me down on the sofa. "It's okay, they are gone." I heard her soft and calm voice.

"Where's that bastard?" I asked and saw Lara's confused face. "The leader, I know him."

"Who is he and why does he want the Rose Skull." She asked and as she mentioned the name of what he was here for, I started fearing for the worst.

"Lara, you didn't have this Skull. Did you?" I asked in so much fear.

"No, but I'm looking for it know." She answered

"No" I yelled "You're not gonna go and find it Lara." She looked at me with a look that said it all.

"Why" she asked.

"Lara, I know you're a Tomb Raider but this is much more dangerous then you could ever imagine. Please just leave it." I said in a clam tone. She crossed her arms and looked at me with a death look.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Lara being Lara**

**Lara POV**

I hanged upside down, the blood was going to my head but I didn't care. Kurtis was keeping me in the dark about this skull and I didn't like it and I'm not gonna leave it be. I'm finding this skull, even if I do it without his help. Why didn't he want to tell me? I've been in much more dangers so I can handle it. I pulled myself up, placed my hands on the pole and unhooked my legs from them. I hanged by my arms for a minute before letting go and lending on my feet to the mat below.

I sighed and walked to the punching bag to do some boxing but half way I heard someone clearing their throat. I turned around and found Kurtis looking at me with those blue eyes that I just can't resist, even when I am anger at them. "Lara about last night-"

"Don't even say it" I sighed "I'm just not gonna leave it"

"Lara please, just listen to me for once." I heard him say, I folded my arms to my chest and glared at him.

"I'll listen but I won't leave it, that's just not who I am." I said

"The Rose Skull is a dangerous artefact that has the power to destroy anything in its way or can give the power to the person who fined it." Kurtis said

"And this power is?" I asked

"On Halloween the person can free the muttons and make them rule the world in darkness."

"Okay then I'll find this skull and destroy it" I said and walked past Kurtis but I stop when I heard his voice.

"Lara, please don't, the Skull can't be broken that's why we hid it away."

"Why was it created in the first place? I asked turning to him

"Eckhardt had made it when he was in his teens, a time he start with alchemy" he answered "He wanted to prove to the world that alchemy would change the world for ever but that time when he had finished it, things went wrong and Eckhardt unleashed something so evil that he would join it in his adult life."

"Karel?" I asked

"Yes, Karel was trapped in another world with the rest of the Nephilims but when Eckhardt made this artefact it made Karel escape from his prison."

"Okay but why is it called the Rose Skull if it's made from alchemy?" I asked.

"It looks like a Skull and it was made in a place full of roses and is buried in a place full of roses." He answered.

"Nice now tell me where it is and don't tell me it's dangerous. If we don't find it that man will and I don't think it's a good idea if he does." I said crossing my arms again.

"Fine, I'll show you but first we need to fly to Europe"

"Why" I asked.

"To find the Tomb you need the key to enter the place and it's buried in Paris."

"Oh great back to Paris." I said with a sighed.

"We also need the map and it's in Turkey then we can find the Tomb but Lara one more thing"

"Yes Kurtis"

"This road will be the most dangerous one, so I'll have to give you something to help you survive it."

"No thanks."

"Lara-"

"I said no, I can survive on my own." And with that I walked out without him saying anything else.


End file.
